Bloodflowerz and Catnip
by Wiccan-Kitten
Summary: During Sakuras 16th b-day she gets a kitten when Tsunade recieves a chilling note from the Itachi...rated M for later chapters
1. Cat fight

Sakura smiled as she looked at herself in the mirror

**As normal I do not own Naruto but I do own Neptuna……enjoy**

Sakura smiled as she looked at herself in the mirror. _**Oh yes did she look hot.**_ She thought to herself for the hundredth time. Today was Sakura's sweet 16. Everyone was out side getting ready for her party. Sakura had wanted to help but Ino, Tenten, Hinata and Temari had shoved her into a closed full of clothes and told her to get dressed, after a couple of hours of trying on dresses she finally found "the one". It was a black and red ball gown with white stitching) hint hint nudge nudge (. The top was a fitted corset with lots of ruffles and lace. The bottom was alternating layers of black, red, and white tulle. Hinata had come up the stairs with Temari to do her hair and makeup. Sakura smiled at her self again as she twirled around her pink curls bouncing everywhere. Smiling one last time at her reflection Sakura walked down the stairs where the girls were waiting at the bottom. As Sakura came into view they all gasped, even Ino with her constant teasing of Sakura's looks had no remark. Grinning Sakura flounced down the stairs and in to Temari's arms as she gave her a big hug. After Sakura gave every one a big hug they went to go find her mother. Sakura's mother stared in amazement at the transformed Sakura standing before her.

"What did you do with my daughter?" She asked grinning at her.

"Mom it's me" Sakura said giggling.

"Oh good you scared me for a second"

Sakura's mother gave her a big hug.

"Go outside. Everyone is waiting for you."

Laughing Sakura pranced outside the skirt of her dress swishing around her feet.

Several minutes later the party was in full swing. Sakura was out on the dance floor with Naruto. She was laughing as he spun her around in a circle. Next to them Temari was trying to coax Shika to dance with her instead of just standing her. Giggling hysterically Tenten was being swung) literally (around by Lee. Neji and Sauske were over by the punch bowl having a drinking contest) Sauske stole KakashiSensei's sake (and Ino, Hinata, and the rest of the gang were eating at the buffet table.)Choji and Kiba were having an eating contest (All of the adults were sitting at their own table off to the side as not to disturb the teenagers, when an anbu appeared behind Tsunade.

"Lady Hokage we have some news."

Tsunade turned to the man.

"Speak"

"Uchiha Itachi along with several other Akatsuki members have been spotted a couple miles out side of The Sand Village. Apparently they had broken in and attempted to kidnap some one but that person is unknown. Word has it was supposed to be one of the three Sand Nins here for young Sakura's party. They left this behind."

He handed her a scroll addressed to herself and Garra.

"Garra come her for a minute."

Tsunade summoned the young Kazikage to her side.

Garra walked up to her looking confused.

"What's wrong?"

He asked when he saw her face.

Opening the scroll she motioned for him to read over her shoulder.

Dear Old Hag and Garra,

As you have no doubtly already heard we tried to kidnap one of your precious Sand Nins. Unfortunately for us Tobi) the moron he is (read the date wrong on the invitation we sent him to find. So when we arrived no one was there. That forced us to write this letter to you. But it did save us the trouble of making a trip to your wonderful village to deliver young Sakura's birthday present. Which is enclosed in the letter) but will not appear till you finish it (. Also I do hope you won't think we won't try again to capture the person of our interest. So have a wonderful day.

Love always,

Itachi and the gang.

P.S. This is Tobi speaking. The person they are after is Kasldfkslfkj) he almost got caught (

Tsunade stared at the letter as it started to shake then transformed in her hands to a black kitten with a red collar with a black bell and tag that read "Neptuna". The kitten struggled to be let down. When she let it down it ran all the way over to Sakura, who was sitting under a tree, and jumped into her lap. Squealing Sakura picked her up and gave her a hug. When every one gathered round to admire the kitten, who was basking in all the attention, Sakura read her name out loud. Neptuna.

"Aawwww what a cute name."

Ino squealed.

As all the girls sat down in a circle to , to watch the cat play with a leaf Hinata found, the boys walked over to Tsunade who had motioned for them to come to her. When they got to her she explained the situation and completely agreed when Naruto piped up that they should watch Sakura as well as Kankuro. Leaving the boys with specific instructions, Tsunade left to go back to her tower to formulate some more plans. All the boys, it was agreed, went to stay with IrukaSensei and all the girls stayed with sakura along with KakashiSensei.

That night as Sakura lay in her bed staring at the night sky she thought about the events of her day. Satisfied that they had been okay she rolled over and started to pet her new pet while she watched her friends sleeping peacefully. Sighing she closed her eyes and promptly fell asleep, completely unaware of the eyes that were watching her through the darkness.

**Well what did yall think? This will be a multi-chappy when I get done with it. Sorry I didn't write more but I'm getting kicked off the computer and being forced to go to bed…..lol….oh and here have some fudge brownies……..**


	2. Baby sitting kitty

**Unfortunately still do not own anyone but Neptuna) no matter how hard I try (**

Rolling over and stretching Tuna started to wash her face licking one paw then swiping it over each ear three times and once over each set of whiskers. Then spreading her fingers she proceeded to clean in between them. After that was done she cleaned the rest of her fur down to the end of her tail. When she was done she jumped upon to the window and stared out at the world. She sat there not moving her eyes fixed on the sky, almost as if she were waiting for a sign. Then her ears perked forward. There it was a big black bird soaring through the air, twisting and turning. Watching it Tuna huffed then jumped out the window.

Trotting along the streets of Konoha the little black kitten was surprised that so many people were up this early. Weaving in and out of peoples legs, she made her way through them with out a single problem. Finally she reached her destination. There before her stood the wall that surrounds the village. Looking around to see if any one was watching her she smiled satisfied that no one was then crouched low to the ground then sprang up. Landing on the top of the wall. She looked out over the other side. There was a flash of red, black, and blue. She pounced.

"owww what the hell do you think your doing? Get off my head you stupid flea bag"

Satisfied the kitten jumped down and turned to look up at the person she had just successfully ambushed. It was Kisame.

"ow you little shit that hurt"

He snarled.

Tuna smirked

"tis what you get for not paying attention"

Growling Kisame got ready to smash the kitten with his sword when suddenly he stopped staring at the space above her. Turning around to see what caught his attention Neptuna squeeed and threw her self at the new person purring frantically.

"I.i.t.tachi I.i.i…." Kisame stuttered.

Itachi held his hand up silencing him.

"Just shut up and get ready"

"Ohh Tachi are we gonna get the kitty and his mutt?"

"Of course my darling."

Rolling over in Itachi's arms so that she was on her back, Tuna purred louder as Itachi scratched her tummy.

#

Shuddering Kisame watched as Itachi cradled the kitten, still not able to get over the fact that his partner the famous cold hearted mass murdering s-class missing nin could be so dare he say it "sweet" to that kitten)who little did he know was pretty close to the devil in disguise(.

Shaking his head he started to follow them as they made their way to the road that goes into Konoha. On Itachi's signal Kisame and Itachi turned into two teenage boys one of which was holding a small black kitten. After making sure they couldn't be seen. The two "boys" went over the planned meeting place afterwards. Slipping in with a crowd of people, they got through the gate. Then splitting off in separate directions they headed off to complete their missions.

Standing under Sakura's window Itachi gave Tuna a boost up on the sill. Turning around she blew Itachi a kiss before disappearing into Sakura's room. Smiling to his self he headed off to find what he came for, which of course was not very hard. After sighting his target he started to follow it. Watching its every move, and occasionally running into Kisame, who was following his own his own target when finally he had the perfect opportunity to pounce)meow( and he took it. The poor ninja had no time to react. After successfully subduing his captive he went to wait for Kisame.

Unfortunately Kisame was not having an easy time with his target who was obviously never alone. Fidgeting on his perch in a tree, he watched as his target finally broke off from the crowd only to dart down a deserted ally. Smiling at his luck, he followed. Seeing that the perfect opportunity had arisen) finally (Kisame snuck up on the target and knocked the ninja upside the head completely knocking the poor unsuspecting person unconscious. Grinning he lifted his target up and went to find Itachi.

Rolling over in bed Sakura saw Tuna curled up next to her sleeping peacefully. Smiling she petted the kitten then got out of bed and headed for the bathroom careful not to step on her friends. Reaching the room she looked at her face then pulled out a wash cloth and proceeded to wash her face then brush her teeth. By the time she was done the rest of the girls were up and crowding her bathroom. Tenten and Hinata were sitting on the toilet comparing nail polish, Ino was in the shower, and Temari was sitting on the sink in front of Sakura doing her hair and attempting to get Sakura to do her hair the same.

Watching from the door way Tuna surveyed the girls whose lives were about to be drastically changed once she heard from Itachi and Kisame. Smiling to her self she wandered about the room memorizing everything. Then she snuck down stairs to take out Kakashi and Sakura's parents.

Her parents were still sleeping so Tuna simply put a paw on their foreheads and made them sleep longer. Kakashi on the other hand would be a little harder. Tuna pranced in to the living room only to be surprised to find Tsunade and Iruka sitting with Kakashi. Since they hadn't noticed her yet she crept up and hid behind the couch to listen to what they were saying.

"I'm telling you who ever did this knew how to hide their chakra so well the anbu following the boys didn't notice they were gone until it was to late. That and they were able to sneak up on the boys with out there knowledge." Tsunade said trying to suppress the urge to hit something.

"who did they take?" Kakashi asked rubbing his temples

Iruka sighed and looked up from the papers he was reading. "They took Kankuro and Kiba but why we still don't know. How are the girls?"

"There fine but….." Kakashi trailed off as he stood up and reached in to his pocket for a weapon.

Iruka and Tsunade followed his gaze toward the door where tuna was yowling and running round in circles. Frowning the Copy Nin crept up to her and crouched down beside her.

"whats wrong?"

"yeoowwww" )you moron go up stairs( "yeoooowwwrrrr") you call your self ninjas? I just knocked everyone out and you didn't even feel a thing. (

Signaling for Tsunade and Iruka to follow him Kakashi crept up the stairs. Reaching the top he knocked on Sakura's door. Not getting a reply he opened the door only to find Tenten, Hinata, and Ino sprawled out on the floor unconscious. Reaching down he stroked Tunas back.

" good girl you knew something was wrong."

"RRRRRRR" )IDIOT MORON IM THE ONE WHO DID THIS AND YOUR TELLING ME GOOD GIRL?( Tuna scoffed at the grey haired imbecile.

Turning around she ran down the stairs past a stunned Hokage and a horrified Iruka. As she rounded the corner she heard Kakashi announce that the girls were alive and that Temari and Sakura were the only ones missing. Tittering Tuna ran out the door and headed to the place were she would meet up with Itachi and find a way to get their catch home.

Pacing back and forth Itachi waited. Finally he heard Neptuna approaching his hiding spot. When she reached him he squatted down and started to scratch her head.

"I sent Kisame and Tobi home with our catch so you can change if you want."

There was a puff of green smoke and standing in Tunas place was a woman with long curly purple hair that reached the floor. She was a bout 5'5 and 170 pounds. Her eyes kept changing colors till the right one stopped at black and the left one at green. She was pale and wearing a pair of black trips with blue stitching that hugged her hips. Over that she wore a mini skirt made out of silver handcuffs. Her top was just a rainbow bra under a black long-sleeved fishnet shirt.

Smiling Itachi bowed then offered her a little black velvet box.

"so how does it feel to be back?"

"ahhhh feels great and why thank you"

"your welcome my dear"

Smirking she opened the box. In it was a chocker made out of leather with the famous cloud insignia all over it and in the middle was a bell that changed colors when she moved.

Putting it on her Itachi said "now you can't run off on me"

Giggling Tuna looked at him "try and stop me" she said with a wink then turned around and ran.

Why me Itachi thought why me of all people did you tell me to watch her. Then he took of after her

Sitting on the beach in a far away land Pein scratched his nose. Then went back to sleep……………..

&

BWWWHHHAAHAHAHAH my sister now calls me………………….LeaderSama queen of all cliff hangers


End file.
